lostpediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
5.02 Die Lüge/Transkription
---- Episode 2 - Geschrieben von: Edward Kitsis und Adam Horowitz Regie: Jack Bender ---- Vorausblende „DREI JAHRE ZUVOR“. Ein Mann nimmt 2 Flaschen Bier aus einem Kühlschrank. Die Kamera zoomt heraus und zeigt die Searcher HURLEY: Alter, sie werden es herausfinden. JACK: Nicht, wenn wir bei der Geschichte bleiben. SAYID: Ich weiß nicht, Jack. Es könnte ein Risiko sein. Mann mit den Bieren ist zu sehen, es ist Frank Lapidus. JACK: Es ist der einzige Weg. Wir müssen das machen. FRANK: Sie sind immer noch damit beschäftigt, wie? JACK: Seht mal, uns läuft die Zeit davon. Wir müssen jetzt eine Entscheidung treffen. Also sind wir alle einverstanden damit? SAYID: Das ist eine Entscheidung, die den Rest unserer Leben betreffen wird. Ich nehme das nicht auf die leichte Schulter. JACK: Kate? KATE: Yeah. JACK: Sun? nickt. JACK: Frank? FRANK: Was? JACK: Tut mir leid, dass Du mit reingezogen wirst, aber wir müssen wissen, dass Du zu uns stehst. FRANK: Was immer ihr entscheidet, ich bin dabei. JACK: Hurley, was ist mit Dir? HURLEY: Ich glaube nicht, dass wir lügen sollten, Alter. JACK: Wir müssen die Leute beschützen, die wir zurückgelassen haben, Hurley. HURLEY: Und wie beschützen wir sie, indem wir lügen? JACK: Es beschützt sie vor Charles Widmore. Der Typ, der ein Boot voll Menschen angeheuert hat, um uns alle zu töten, der einen Flugzeugabsturz vorgetäuscht hat. Ich meine, denkst Du, dass, wenn er die Wahrheit hört, er einfach, er sie einfach in Ruhe lassen wird? HURLEY Penelope: Naja, er ist dein Vater, richtig? Kannst Du ihn nicht irgendwie davon abbringen? PENNY: Man kann meinen Vater nicht davon abbringen. HURLEY: Aber er wird sie nie finden. Ich meine, die Insel ist verschwunden. Wir alle haben es gesehen. Sie ist weg. JACK: Glaubst Du, irgendjemand wird das glauben? Irgendwas davon? Sie werden denken, dass Du verrückt bist. HURLEY: Nicht wenn jemand hinter mir steht. Sayid, komm schon. Sie werden glauben, dass ich verrückt bin, wenn ich die Wahrheit erzähle, aber wenn wir alle es machen? Ich meine, wenn wir zusammenhalten, können wir sie dazu bringen, uns zu glauben. Ich will nicht den Rest meines Lebens damit verbringen, zu lügen. Ihr etwa? SAYID: Nein. Aber ich glaube nicht, dass wir eine bessere Wahl haben. Es tut mir leid, Hurley, aber wir müssen lügen. HURLEY: Weißt Du was, Alter? Ich werde mir das merken. Eines Tages werdet ihr meine Hilfe brauchen und ich sage euch genau jetzt, dass ihr sie nicht bekommen werdet. zu Hurley und Sayid in einem Auto. Hurley fährt und Sayid sitzt bewusslos auf dem Beifahrersitz. HURLEY: Wach auf Sayid! Sayid! Sayid, wach auf! Sayid! fährt unkontrolliert und rammt einen Mülleimer. Im Rückspiegel sieht er einen Polizeiwagen, der Blaulicht und Sirene einschaltet, und Hurley hält am Straßenrand. HURLEY: Nein, nein, nein, nein, nein. Was mach ich jetzt? Was soll ich machen? HURLEY: Ok, ok, ok. Bleib einfach ruhig. Polizistin kommt an die Fahrertür, es ist Ana Lucia. ANA: Was zum Teufel glaubst Du, was Du hier machst?? HURLEY: Ana Lucia? ANA: Du bist wie ein Wahnsinniger gefahren. Und warum hast Du angehalten? HURLEY: Naja... Ich hab gedacht. ANA: Du hast nicht gedacht. Was, wenn ich echt wäre? Wenn ein echter Polizist dich angehalten hätte? Sie haben schon Bilder von Dir, auf denen Du mit Blut befleckt bist und eine Waffe in der Hand hältst. HURLEY: Eigentlich ist es Ketchup. Wir waren in einem, einem Drive-Through und, äh. ANA: Bruder, Du musst dich zusammenreissen. Du hast eine Menge Arbeit zu erledigen. HURLEY: Hab ich? ANA: Lass uns mit den Grundlagen anfangen. Zuerst einmal braucht ihr neue Klamotten. Dann musst Du einen sicheren Ort aufsuchen und Sayid zu jemandem bringen, dem Du vertraust. Hast Du alles verstanden? HURLEY: Yeah. ANA: Dann los. Und halt dich von den Cops fern. Lass dich nicht verhaften. HURLEY: Danke, Ana Lucia. Lucia geht davon, bleibt aber wieder stehen und kommt noch einmal zurück. ANA: Oh yeah, Libby lässt grüßen. sieht Sayid an, der immer noch bewusstlos ist. HURLEY: Nun, Du hast sie gehört. LOST-Logo Inselabschnitt (Vergangenheit) Strandlager; Bernard versucht Feuer zu machen. ROSE: Du glaubst wirklich, dass das funktionieren wird? BERNARD: Rose, ich hab es Dir hundert Mal gesagt. Natürlich wird es funktionieren. Ja, ich bin dabei. Es ist besser, als zwei Stöcke aneinander zu reiben. ROSE: Bernard, das ist genau das, was Du tun musst - BERNARD: Nun, ich glaube das hier wird besser funktionieren. ROSE: Sieh mal, ich glaube, dass Du zuviel Holz da drin hast. Das wird die Blätter ersticken. BERNARD: Rose, wenn Du nicht genug Holz hast, verbrennen die Blätter einfach. FROGURT: Feuer? Was wollt ihr mit Feuer? Jede Minute kann der Himmel wieder leuchten und wer zum Teufel weiß, was dieses Mal passieren könnte? ROSE: Neil, wir versuchen uns auf die Dinge zu konzentrieren, die wir in der Hand haben. Entweder wirst Du helfen oder die Klappe halten. SAWYER: Wessen Hemd ist das? FROGURT: Meins. SAWYER: Kann ich es haben? FROGURT: Wen kümmert's? Wir werden sowieso alle bis Sonnenuntergang tot sein. SAWYER: Ich nehm das als ja, Forgurt. FROGURT: Mein Name ist Neil. SAWYER: Yeah, yeah, yeah. geht zu Juliet, die beim Zodiac ist. SAWYER: Immer noch ganz? JULIET: Soweit ich das beurteilen kann. SAWYER: Hätte gedacht, dass es zusammen mit unserm anderen Zeug verschwunden wäre. JULIET: Ich vermute, dass alles, was wir bei uns hatten, als die Insel verschoben wurde, mit uns gekommen ist. SAWYER: Was? JULIET: Sieh mal, wer wieder da ist. kommt aus dem Dschungel. SAWYER: Willkommen zurück, Dr. Wizard. MILES: Ich glaube es heißt Mr. Wizard. SAWYER: Halt die Klappe. Du warst zwei Stunden lang weg. Wo zum Teufel bist Du gewesen? DANIEL: Yeah, Du hast absolut recht. Es tut mir leid. Ich hab meinen Rucksack im Dschungel vergessen und ich war auf dem Rückweg und ich hab eine Weile gebraucht, bis ich gemerkt habe, dass ich äh, ich mich wirklich verirrt hatte. SAWYER: Nun, hast du rausgefunden, wann der Himmel wieder leuchten wird? DANIEL: Ich weiß es nicht. SAWYER: Aber Du hast doch zumindest einen Plan, oder? JULIET: Ich denke wir sollten das Zodiac nehmen. Zu einer Schifffahrtroute fahren. DANIEL: Nein. Nein, nein, nein. Wir können nicht einfach auf irgendeinem Kurs wegsegeln. Damit wir wegkönnen, muss ich einen neuen Kompasskurs berechnen. Und äh, um das zu tun, muss ich bestimmen, wann wir jetzt in der Zeit sind. CHARLOTTE: Und was sollen wir anderen machen? MILES: Ich werde uns was zu essen finden. JULIET: Und wie hast Du vor, das zu tun? MILES: Mach Dir darüber keine Sorgen. JULIET: Ich denke, wir werden mal Wasser holen. Vorausblende zu Hurley, der Sayid Wasser ins Gesicht spritzt. HURLEY: Alter, wach auf. Komm schon, ich kann das nicht alleine machen. nimmt etwas Geld aus Sayids Brieftasche und setzt ihm eine Sonnenbrille auf, damit es aussieht, als würde er schlafen. Dann steigt er aus. HURLEY: Ich zahl's Dir zurück, versprochen. Warte einfach hier. steigt aus und betritt einen kleinen Tankstellenshop. Er sucht sich ein T-Shirt aus, auf dem „I love Shih-tzus“ steht und geht zur Kasse. DARLENE: Shih-tzus? HURLEY: Ähm, Ich, äh, mag Shih-tzus. DARLENE: Anscheinend von ganzem Herzen. 'Ne harte Nacht gehabt? HURLEY: Yeah. DARLENE: Dein Freund sieht ziemlich mitgenommen aus. HURLEY: Yeah. DARLENE: Ich kenne Dich irgendwoher, nicht wahr? HURLEY: Nein. DARLENE: Doch, ich glaube schon. Yeah, Du kommst mir definitiv bekannt vor. sieht einen Fernseher hinter Darlene, in dem Nachrichten laufen. Darin wird ein Foto von ihm gezeigt, weil er verdächtigt wird, drei Menschen getötet zu haben. HURLEY: Ich hab einfach eins von diesen Gesichtern. DARLENE: Du lügst. HURLEY: Ich glaube nicht ans Lügen. DARLENE: Jetzt weiß ich es. Du bist der Kerl, der in der Lotterie gewonnen hat. Und mit dem Flugzeug abgestürzt ist. HURLEY: Nein, muss ihm wohl ähnlich sehen. DARLENE: Du bist es. Hey, kauf hier ein Lotterielos. Wenn Du gewinnst, bekommen wir eine Kommission. Du hast eine Menge Glück. HURLEY: Tut mir leid, bin der Falsche. Behalt das Wechselgeld. steigt wieder ins Auto HURLEY: Ok. Ok, wir sind schon weg. zu Kate, die auf den Parkplatz fährt, kurz nachdem Hurley weggefahren ist. AARON: Mami, ich will nach Hause. KATE: Sieh Dir dein Buch an, Baby. nimmt ihr Handy und ruft Jacks Telefonbucheintrag auf und schließt es wieder. Dann bekommt sie einen Anruf von einem unbekannten Anrufer. KATE: Hallo? KATE: Ich kann nicht glauben, dass Du es bist. KATE: Nein, hi. Wie geht's Dir? KATE: Moment, Du bist in LA? KATE: Natürlich können wir uns treffen, yeah. Wo? KATE: Ich weiß genau wo das ist. Ich werde in einer halben Stunde da sein. AARON: Mami, wo gehen wir hin? KATE: Eine Freundin besuchen. zu Ben, der eine Lüftungsabdeckung abschraubt. Er nimmt ein Paket, das dahinter versteckt ist, und legt es in seinen Koffer, als Jack den Raum betritt. Jack bemerkt Ben nicht und durchsucht seine Klamotten im Schrank nach etwas. BEN: Suchst Du deine Pillen, Jack? Ich habe sie die Toilette runtergespült. JACK: Danke. Genau das hatte ich gerade auch vor. BEN: Yeah. Ganz bestimmt. JACK: Geht's irgendwohin? BEN: Ich checke aus. JACK: Wohin gehen wir? BEN: Du gehst nach Hause. Und nimmst dir einen Koffer. Wenn es irgendwas in diesem Leben gibt, das Du willst, pack es ein. Weil Du nie wieder zurückkommen wirst. JACK: Gut. BEN: Gut. Ich hole dich in 6 Stunden ab. JACK: Und wohin gehst Du? BEN: Johns Sarg liegt draußen in dem Van. Ich muss ihn an einen sicheren Ort bringen. JACK: Sicher? Er ist tot, oder nicht? BEN: Wir sehen uns in 6 Stunden, Jack. [Schnitt zu David Reyes, der sich ein Sandwich macht und dann „Exposé“ im Fernsehen sieht. Es klopft an der Terassentür und David sieht, dass es Hurley ist, der den bewusstlosen Sayid bei sich hat. HURLEY: Hey Dad. Wie geht's? HURLEY: Hast Du die Nachrichten gesehen? DAVID: Nein, ich bin gerade erst aufgestanden. Bist Du schon wieder drin? HURLEY: Äh, yeah. Irgendwie. Ist Mom da? DAVID: Nein, sie ist Einkaufen. Setz ihn hierhin. DAVID: Oh nein, er ist bewusstlos. HURLEY: Atmet er? DAVID: So gerade eben. Was ist passiert? HURLEY: Er wurde von einem Pfeil getroffen. DAVID: Einem Pfeil? Wart ihr in einem Zoo oder sowas? HURLEY: Nein, wir waren in einem Versteck. DAVID: Einem Versteck? HURLEY: Sayid hat mich dahin gebracht. Um mich zu beschützen. Und dann sind diese beiden Typen rausgesprungen und haben ihn mit Pfeilen beschossen. Und jetzt ist er in einem Koma oder so. DAVID: Hugo, das ergibt keinen Sinn. Und was machst Du überhaupt außerhalb der Klinik? HURLEY: Sayid hat mich rausgeholt. Ich bin Gefahr. Wir beide sind in Gefahr. DAVID: In was für Gefahr? HURLEY: Ich bin nicht sicher. klingelt und David bedient die Türsprechanlage. DAVID: Hallo? MANN: Mr. oder Mrs. Reyes? LAPD. Können Sie bitte das Tor öffnen? DAVID: In was für einen Ärger bist Du bloß hineingeraten? HURLEY: Bitte, Du darfst ihnen einfach nicht sagen, dass ich hier bin. DAVID: In Ordnung. Aber dann wirst Du mir die Wahrheit erzählen. späht durch einen Türspalt, als sein Vater sich mit zwei Polizisten unterhält und sie dann herausführt. DAVID: Du hast drei Menschen getötet? HURLEY: Nein. Sayid war das. DAVID: Oh, toll, das ist besser. Komm schon, lass ihn uns auf die Couch bringen. HURLEY: Er hat mich gerettet. DAVID: Ich denke, wir sollten einen Anwalt anrufen. Genau jetzt. HURLEY: Nein, nein, nein. Wir können nicht an die Öffentlichkeit. Sie sind hinter uns her. DAVID: Wer? Wer ist hinter euch her? HURLEY: Ich weiß es nicht. Sayid weiß es. Er kann es erklären. DAVID: Sayid wird gar nichts erklären. Wir müssen ihn in ein Krankenhaus bringen. HURLEY: Hast Du mir nicht zugehört? Jemand versucht mich umzubringen. Wenn Du in ein Krankenhaus gehst, werden sie uns finden. Wie, wie in „Der Pate“. Das ist der letzte Ort an den man geht, bevor jeder davon weiß. Sie ersticken dich mit einem Kissen und lassen es wie einen Unfall aussehen. Sayid, bitte wach auf! DAVID: Das wird nicht klappen. Wir brauchen einen Arzt. HURLEY: Ich glaube, ich weiß, was wir tun müssen. zu Kate und Aaron, die in einem Hotel einen Aufzug betreten. AARON: Mami, kann ich den Knopf drücken? KATE: Klar, Süßer. Wir gehen bis ganz nach oben, also musst du Nummer Drei-Eins drücken. Kannst Du ihn sehen? Kannst Du ihn sehen? Ok. Drei-Eins. Ja genau den! Du hast ihn gedrückt. Du hast Drei-Eins gedrückt. und Aaron betätigen eine Türklingel und die Tür wird von Sun geöffnet. KATE: Hi. SUN: Hallo Kate. zu einer Metzgerei. Ben betritt das Geschäft und zieht die Wartenummer 342. JILL: Einen schönen Tag noch. Ich bin sofort bei Ihnen. JILL: Hallo Ben. Wenn Du wegen dem Porterhouse hier bist, das ist aus. BEN: Nein, kein Porterhouse. Ich habe jedoch etwas sehr wichtiges in meinem Van und Du musst für mich darauf aufpassen. JILL: Ist es, was ich denke, dass es das ist? BEN: So ist es. JILL: Er wird bei mir sicher sein. BEN: Haben Gabriel und Jeffrey schon eingecheckt? JILL: Ja. Alles verläuft genau nach dem Zeitplan. Wie läuft es mit Shepard? BEN: Er ist auf unserer Seite. JILL: Wirklich. Was hast Du gemacht? Ihn mit ein paar Pillen bestochen? BEN: Lass den Mann in Ruhe. Er hat eine Menge durchgemacht. Wir alle haben das. JILL: Richtig. Natürlich. Tut mir leid. BEN: Also halt ihn in Sicherheit, Jill. Weil wenn Du das nicht tust, ist alles egal, was wir tun werden. Inselabschnitt (Vergangenheit) am Strandlager. Bernard schafft es endlich, eine kleine Flamme zu erzeugen. ROSE: Ha, ha! Du hast es geschafft. Du hast es geschafft, Du hast es geschafft, Du hast es geschafft. pustet auf die Flamme und sie geht wieder aus. ROSE: Warum hast Du das getan? BERNARD: Weil die Flamme Luft braucht, Rose. FROGURT: Ich hab gedacht, Du hast gesagt, dass Du weißt, wie man ein Feuer macht. ROSE: Und ich hab gedacht, dass es Dir nicht wichtig ist. FROGURT: Mir ist es wichtig, zu überleben. ROSE: Ich glaube Du brauchst ein Time-out, Neil. ROSE: Du schaffst es Bernard. Du wirst es schaffen. BERNARD: In Ordnung. ROSE: Versuch's einfach nochmal. geht zu Daniel. CHARLOTTE: Hey. DANIEL: Hey, gib mir eine Sekunde. CHARLOTTE: Hab hier was für Dich. gibt Daniel eine Mango. DANIEL: Oohh, hey. CHARLOTTE: Hab die im Dschungel gefunden. DANIEL: Na sieh einer an, Danke. CHARLOTTE: Du musst mir nicht danken. Ich dachte, wir könnten das beide machen, weil wir beide essen wollen. DANIEL: Vielen Dank. DANIEL: Bist Du in Ordnung? CHARLOTTE: Ich werde diese verdammten Kopfschmerzen einfach nicht los. DANIEL: Nun, ich bin mir sicher, dass sie vorbeigehen werden. CHARLOTTE: Das ist es nicht. Es war vorhin nur so seltsam. Ich hab, ich hab an meine Mutter gedacht und ganz plötzlich konnte ich mich nicht mehr an ihren Mädchennamen erinnern. Ich meine, ist das nicht seltsam? DANIEL: Ich würde mir darüber keine Sorgen machen. Hör mal, wir alle sind ziemlich unter Stress. Okay? CHARLOTTE: Daniel. Weißt Du, was mit mir passiert? MILES: Abendessen! bringt ein totes Wildschwein an den Strand. BERNARD: Großartig. Wow. Wo hast Du das her? MILES: Hab's gefunden. SAWYER: Was meinst Du mit gefunden? MILES: Es ist im Dschungel gestorben. Ich hab's gefunden. Keine Sorge, es ist gut. Es ist erst seit drei Stunden tot. SAWYER: Was? MILES: Gib mir ein Messer. FROGURT: Ein Messer? Du brauchst ein Messer? Drüben bei der Küchenmaschine neben dem Ofen ist eins. MILES: Was ist dein Problem? FROGURT: Mein Problem ist, dass wir kein Messer haben. Wir haben gar nichts. Und es wäre auch egal, wenn wir eins hätten, weil Bernie der Zahnarzt nicht mal ein Feuer machen kann. SAWYER: Bleib mal locker, Forgurt. FROGURT: Ich heiße Neil. Du Bastard. Und ich werd nicht locker bleiben. Weil ich müde bin. Und hungrig. Und ich habe Angst, wir alle - JULIET: Beruhig dich, Neil. Wir alle werden das durchstehen. FROGURT: Wie soll irgendeiner von uns das durchstehen? Hast Du nicht gehört, was ich gerade gesagt habe? Wir können nicht mal Feuer machen! [Frogurt wird von einem brennenden Pfeil in die Brust getroffen. FROGURT: Ahhh! Ahhh! Ahhh! Ahh! Ahhh! Ahh! brennende Pfeile werden auf die Überlebenden abgeschossen. SAWYER: LAUFT!! FROGURT: Ahhh! Ahhh! Ahhh! SAWYER: Steh auf! Steh auf! Schreie SAWYER: Kommt schon! Verteilt euch! Alle zum Bach. Schreie CHARLOTTE: Dan! holt Juliet, die versucht, einen Überlebende zu retten. SAWYER: Komm schon, er ist tot. JULIET: Nein... SAWYER: Komm schon! Willst Du auch sterben? Komm jetzt. SAWYER: Es gibt nichts, was Du hättest tun können. Wir müssen jetzt gehen! Vorausblende zum Haus der Reyes. HURLEY: Alter, die Cops überwachen das Haus? DAVID: Du bist gerade aus einer Psychiatrischen Anstalt entflohen. Überall liegen Leichen. Natürlich überwachen sie uns. Sie glauben, dass Du verrückt genug bist, nach Hause zu kommen. Also, bist Du's? Verrückt? HURLEY: Glaubst Du, dass ich's bin? DAVID: Nun, entweder das, oder Du lügst mich an. HURLEY: Ich bin nicht verrückt. Und ich habe eine wirklich guten Grund, weshalb ich dich anlüge. DAVID: Oh. Und welchen? kommt nach Hause. CARMEN: Warum liegt da ein toter Pakistaner auf meiner Couch? HURLEY: Er ist nicht tot, Ma. CARMEN: Nun, er atmet nicht. HURLEY: Tut er nicht?! und David eilen zu Sayid und überprüfen ihn. DAVID: Es ist ok, Carmen. Wir haben einen Plan. CARMEN: Einen Plan? Wovon redest Du? HURLEY: Er atmet. Irgendwie. Dad, wir müssen jetzt los. CARMEN: Hugo, was geht hier vor? HURLEY: Mom, bitte! CARMEN: Kein „Mom bitte“! DAVID: Ok. CARMEN: Warum seid ihr alle in den Nachrichten? Weißt Du, was über dich erzählt wird? HURLEY: Yeah Mom, Ich weiß. Sieh mal, alles wird Sinn ergeben, das verspreche ich. CARMEN: Das sollte es auch besser. fährt in seinem Van los und grüßt im Vorbeifahren die überwachenden Polizisten. DAVID: Officers. zu Kate und Sun in dem Hotelzimmer. KATE: Wie lange bleibst Du in LA? SUN: Nur ein paar Tage. Ich hab etwas Geschäftliches zu erledigen. Aber ich wollte dich sehen. Hier ist sie. Ihr Name ist Ji Yeon. Hier ist ein Bild von ihr. KATE: Awww. Sie ist wunderschön. SUN: Danke. Sie ist bei ihrer Großmutter in Seoul. Ich hoffe, dass Ihr sie eines Tages trefft. Es wäre schön, ihr und Aaron beim Spielen zuzusehen. KATE: Yeah. SUN: Kate? Geht es Dir gut? KATE: Yeah, Ich bin ok. SUN: Wirklich? KATE: Jemand weiß, das wir lügen. SUN: Was? KATE: Ich hatte Besuch von Anwälten. SUN: Wer? KATE: Zwei Männer. Sie sind zu mir nach Hause gekommen und wollten Blutproben. Irgendein Gerichtsverfahren. Sie wollten Tests machen, um herauszufinden ob, um herauszufinden, ob Aaron mein Sohn ist. SUN: Wen haben diese Anwälte repräsentiert? KATE: Ich weiß es nicht. Sie wollten mir nicht sagen, wer ihr Klient ist. SUN: Dann sind sie nicht daran interessiert, die Lüge aufzudecken. KATE: Woher weißt Du das? SUN: Weil sie es einfach tun würden, wenn sie es wollten. Sie würden Dich nicht privat besuchen. Es ist ihnen egal, dass wir lügen. Sie wollen nur Aaron. KATE: Wer? Wer sollte das tun? SUN: Ich weiß es nicht. Aber Du musst dich um sie kümmern. KATE: Was meinst Du mit „um sie kümmern“? SUN: Würdest Du nicht alles tun, um Aaron zu behalten? KATE: Was glaubst Du, was ich für ein Mensch bin? SUN: Ein Mensch, der schwere Entscheidungen trifft, wenn es nötig ist. von Kate, die versucht Jin zum Helikopter zu bringen und von Jack aufgehalten wird. KATE Sun: Du bringst das Baby in den Helikopter. Ich hole Jin, ok? zurück ins Hotel. SUN: Wie Du es auf dem Frachter getan hast. SUN: Du hast mich angewiesen, in den Helikopter zu steigen. Und Du hast gesagt, dass Du Jin holen würdest. KATE: Sun, Ich hoffe, Du denkst nicht - SUN: Du hast getan, was Du tun musstest. Und wenn Du es nicht getan hättest, wären wir alle gestorben und nicht nur mein Mann. KATE: Es tut mir leid. Es tut mir so leid. Ich - SUN: Ich gebe Dir keine Schuld. SUN: Also, wie geht's Jack? zu David, der Sayid zu Jack bringt. DAVID: Hugo hat gesagt, ich könnte Ihnen vertrauen. Ich war nicht so sicher, aber er hat es beschwört. Also kann ich? JACK: Ja. Natürlich. DAVID: In Ordnung. JACK: Was ist mit ihm passiert? DAVID: Hugo hat gesagt, dass er von einem Pfeil getroffen wurde. Muss irgendeine Droge oder so gewesen sein. JACK: Wo ist Hurley jetzt? DAVID: Bei uns Zuhause. Und dreht durch. JACK: Ich werde mein Auto holen. Helfen Sie mir, ihn rüberzubringen. Ich werde ihn ins Krankenhaus bringen. DAVID: Nein. Nein. Hugo hat gesagt, dass wer auch immer das getan hat, es nochmal versuchen wird. JACK: Bei allem nötigen Respekt, Mr. Reyes, aber Sie haben ihn zu mir gebracht, also werde ich das tun, was meiner Meinung nach das Beste für Sayid ist. DAVID: Gut, in Ordnung. Bringen Sie ihn ins Krankenhaus. Und bei allem nötigen Respekt, Dr. Shepard, wenn das hier vorbei ist, werden Sie etwas für mich tun. JACK: Was? DAVID: Bleiben Sie von Hugo fern. Was auch immer Sie ihm eingeredet haben, etwas sagt mir, dass Sie dabei nicht seine Interessen verfolgt haben. Also bleiben Sie von meinem Sohn weg. ruft Ben an. BEN: Hallo? JACK: Ben, Du wirst nie erraten, wer gerade bei mir zur Tür reingekommen ist. BEN: Wer? JACK: Sayid. zu Carmen und Hurley. CARMEN: Wer ist Sayid? Ich hab gedacht, er wäre dein Freund. HURLEY: Er ist mein Freund. Aber er führt auch dieses Doppelleben, in dem er verrückte Ninja-Moves und Spionage-Kram macht. Aber er ist ein guter Kerl. CARMEN: Ein guter Kerl tötet nicht drei Menschen. Ein guter Kerl tötet niemanden. HURLEY: Mom. CARMEN: Sag nicht „Mom“. Du bist in mächtigen Schwierigkeiten, Hugo. Die Nachrichten glauben, dass Du das getan hast. Und wenn die Nachrichten das tun, tut es jeder. Warum passiert das? Wie kann irgendjemand dich verletzen wollen? HURLEY: Keine Ahnung. CARMEN: Sag deiner Mutter die Wahrheit. HURLEY: Wir haben gelogen, Ma. CARMEN: Was meinst Du mit gelogen? HURLEY: Wir alle. Die Oceanic Six. Wir haben darüber gelogen, was nach dem Absturz geschehen ist. CARMEN: Und was ist passiert? HURLEY: Ok. Also, wir sind abgestürzt. Auf dieser verrückten Insel. Und wir haben auf Rettung gewartet und es kam keine Rettung. Und dann war da ein Rauchmonster. Und da waren andere Menschen auf der Insel. Wir nannten sie „die Anderen“. Und sie haben angefangen, uns anzugreifen. Und wir haben ein paar Stationen gefunden. Und da gab es eine Taste, die alle 108 Minuten gedrückt werden musste, oder... Naja, ich hab das nie wirklich verstanden. Aber die Anderen hatten gar nichts mit den Stationen zu tun. Das war die Dharma Initiative. Sie waren alle tot. Die Anderen haben sie umgebracht. Und jetzt versuchen sie, uns zu töten. Und dann haben wir uns mit ihnen verbündet, weil schlimmere Menschen auf einem Frachter angekommen sind. Der Vater von Desmonds Freundin hat sie geschickt, um uns zu töten. Also haben wir ihren Helikopter gestohlen und sind zum Frachter geflogen, aber er ist in die Luft geflogen. Und wir konnten nicht zur Insel zurück, weil sie verschwunden ist. Also sind wir im Ozean abgestürzt und sind herumgetrieben, bis wir von einem Schiff gefunden wurden, das uns aufgesammelt hat. Und dann gab es uns Sechs. Der Teil ist wahr. Aber dann, aber der Rest der Menschen, die in dem Flugzeug waren, die sind immer noch auf der Insel. CARMEN: Ich glaube dir. Ich verstehe dich nicht. Aber ich glaube dir. HURLEY: Viele Menschen sind gestorben, Ma. Und jetzt passieren diese schlimmen Dinge, weil, naja, wir nicht hätten lügen sollen. Inselabschnitt (Vergangenheit) zu Juliet und Sawyer auf dem Weg durch den Dschungel. SAWYER: Au. JULIET: Alles Ok? SAWYER: Yeah, mir gehts gut. Ich bin nur auf was getreten. Irgendwas steck... Oww. Sohn einer Hündin. Wir sollten weitergehen. Wir müssen die anderen am Bach erreichen. JULIET: Es ist ein langer Bach, James. An welcher Stelle? SAWYER: Ich weiß es nicht. Die nasse Stelle. Tut mir leid, dass mein Plan nicht so gut ist wie die Pläne der Anderen- bemerken eine Bewegung im Dschungel und verstecken sich im Unterholz SAWYER: Wer waren diese Leute? Welche von euch? Haben sie die Pfeile abgeschossen? JULIET: Willst Du rauskriechen und sie fragen? SAWYER: Du musst nicht neunmalklug sein, ich hab nur versucht, zu- JULIET: Ahh! kommt zu einem Kampf, Sawyer und Juliet werden überwältigt. JONES: Was macht Ihr auf unserer Insel? Vorausblende versucht Sayid zu wecken. JACK: Sohn einer Hündin. Komm schon Sayid. Komm schon. wacht verwirrt auf und attackiert Jack, würgt ihn. JACK: Say - Sayid! Ich bin's, Jack. Hey. Es ist Ok. Es ist in Ordnung. In Ordnung. SAYID: Was ist passiert? JACK: Dir geht's gut. Du bist im Krankenhaus. Hurleys Vater hat dich zu mir gebracht. SAYID: Hurleys Vater? JACK: Er sagte, ihr wärt angegriffen worden. SAYID: Wo ist Hurley? JACK: Im Haus seiner Eltern. SAYID: Wer ist bei ihm? JACK: Ich weiß nicht. Seine Mutter vielleicht? SAYID: Weiß sonst jemand, dass er da ist? zum Haus der Reyes. Hurley macht sich in der Küche etwas zu essen, während Ben sich anschleicht. BEN: Hallo Hugo. wirft vor Schreck mit Lebensmitteln nach Ben. HURLEY: Ahh! Geh weg von mir. Geh weg! BEN: Hugo, ich weiß, dass Du Ärger hast. Und ich kann dir versichern, dass ich mich um alles gekümmert habe. Hinter dem Haus wartet ein Auto auf uns. Die Polizei hat mich nicht kommen sehen. Ich kann dich hier rausbringen. HURLEY: Keine Chance, Alter. Sayid hat mich vor dir gewarnt. BEN: Ich bringe dich zu Sayid. Er ist bei Jack. Deshalb bin ich hier, Hugo. Jack hat mich angerufen. Woher sollte ich sonst wissen, dass er bei ihm ist? HURLEY: Nein. Du, Du spielst eins deiner Spielchen. Sie würden dir niemals vertrauen. BEN: Zu ihrer Verteidigung, es ist nicht einfach, mir zu vertrauen. Aber sie sind zu mir gekommen und haben realisiert, dass wir alle dasselbe wollen. HURLEY: Und was ist das? BEN: Die Rückkehr zur Insel. Komm mit uns, Hugo. Und all das ist vorbei. Du kannst aufhören, dich zu verstecken. Du kannst aufhören, dir Sorgen wegen den Geschichten und Täuschungen zu machen. Wenn Du mit mir kommst, wirst Du nie wieder lügen müssen. Bitte. Lass mich dir helfen. HURLEY: Niemals, Alter. verlässt das Haus und stellt sich den Polizisten. HURLEY: Hey! Hey, Ihr habt mich! Das stimmt! Ihr habt mich! Das stimmt! POLIZIST 1: Stehenbleiben! Polizei! HURLEY: Ich bin der Killer. POLIZIST 2: Langsam - Runter auf die Knie. HURLEY: Ich bin ein Mörder. Ich habe vier Menschen getötet. Drei Menschen. Egal, viele sind tot, ich hab sie getötet. Ich hab sie getötet. Ich hab sie alle getötet. Aber - bringt mich einfach hier weg. POLIZIST 1: Sie haben das Recht zu schweigen. Alles was Sie sagen kann und wird vor Gericht gegen Sie verwendet werden. Sie haben das Recht, mit einem Anwalt zu sprechen. HURLEY: Bringt mich einfach hier weg. Inselabschnitt (Vergangenheit) und Sawyer sind in der Gewalt der unbeaknnten Angreifer. JONES: Ich werde das hier ganz einfach für euch machen. Ihr werdet mir sagen, was Ihr macht, wieviele von euch hier sind und wie Ihr hierher gekommen seid. SAWYER: Lass sie gehen. JONES: Sprich nicht, solange Du nicht meine Fragen beantwortest. Und ich will, dass Du mir alles erzählt, oder ich hacke ihr die andere Hand ab. JULIET: Was? SAWYER: Die andere? JONES: Über die erste wird nicht verhandelt. Das mache ich nur, um zu demonstrieren, wie ernst ich es meine. JULIET: Nein! SAWYER: Hör einfach! Hör einfach nur auf. Beruhig dich. Wir sollten nicht hier sein. Etwas passiert mit der Insel. Da ist dieses Leuchten - JONES: Tu es! JULIET: Nein! SAWYER: Warte eine Sekunde. Ich erzähle Dir alles was Du wissen willst. JONES: Tu es! JULIET: Neeeiin! Gruppe wird angegriffen und Sawyer und Juliet können sich befreien. Locke tritt aus dem Dschungel. LOCKE: James. Juliet. Schön, euch zu sehen. Vorausblende Frau schreibt komplizierte Formeln auf eine Tafel, während ein Pendel über eine Karte schwingt. Sie überprüft die Karte und gibt etwas in einen Computer ein. Dann nimmt sie eine Laterne und steigt eine Treppe nach oben und betritt etwas, das eine Kirche zu sein scheint. Ben ist damit beschäftigt, Kerzen anzuzünden. Die Frau ist zu sehen - es ist Ms. Hawking. BEN: Irgendwelche Erfolge? MS HAWKING: Ja. BEN: Wirklich? MS HAWKING: Wirklich. Und bei dir? BEN: Ich habe einige Schwierigkeiten. MS HAWKING: Nun, Du legst dich besser ins Zeug. Weil Du nur 70 Stunden hast. BEN: Was? Nein. Nein. Das ist nicht genug Zeit. Ich brauche mindestens - MS HAWKING: Was Du brauchst, ist irrelevant. Du bekommst 70 Stunden. BEN: Sieh mal. Ich hab heute Nacht Reyes verloren. Was passiert, wenn ich nicht alle dazu bringen kann, zurückzukehren? MS HAWKING: Dann möge Gott uns allen helfen. en:The Lie transcript Kategorie:Transcripte